fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Salamander
Summary The Salamander is one of the most unique (hybrid) weapons that can be obtained and used in the Frontier. The Salamander acts like a 'living flamethrower' that players can wield in their hands. The variants of the Salamanders can be hatched from various colored eggs sold by different vendors in-game, such as the Green Golem and No-Legs, or very rarely obtained as rewards from certain activities. In appearance, the Salamander obviously looks like a salamander, with square discolorations on both left and right sides of the head that serve as its eyes. A red tongue can be seen in its mouth, as well as different colored scales depending on what the players have with them. There are currently seven Salamanders available to the community. These include the following: * Normal Salamander ** 50 base attack (damage) ** 250 damage (special attack) ** Takes 20% of each attack bonus, low jump * Orange Salamander ** 80 base attack (damage) ** Draws equally from Melee/Ranged damage-types, moderate jump * Green Salamander ** 80 base attack (damage) ** Draws equally from Ranged/Magic damage-types, moderate jump * Purple Salamander ** 80 base attack (damage) ** Draws equally from Magic/Melee damage-types, moderate jump * White Salamander ** 100 base attack (damage) ** 600 damage (special attack) ** Takes 24% of each damage-type bonus, very high jump * Black Salamander ** 120 base attack (damage) ** 500 damage (special attack) ** Takes 24% of each damage-type bonus, high jump * Golden Salamander ** 120 base attack (damage) ** 600 damage (special attack) ** Takes 23% of each damage-type bonus, highest jump The Black, White, and Golden Salamander Eggs grant a guaranteed chance to give the Salamander of its respective colors, but the Orange, Purple, and Green Salamander Eggs have a substantial chance to provide the normal salamander instead of the salamander from the egg's colors. Its attack is practically identical to that of the Greater Storms Spellbook, launching a short-ranged, narrow stream of fire in front of the player at a rate of 120 streams per minute. When using the basic attack (holding down LMB), the player is not slowed down and remains at full walking and turning speed, granting them more ease in evading close opponents. The Salamander calculates bonus damage by taking a portion of each of the damage bonuses the player has and adding them to the amount of damage it does, making equipment that only increases one or two kinds of damage much less effective than equipment that increases all kinds of damage. With the right optimization, higher-damage Salamanders can greatly outclass Greater Storms DPS-wise as they will deal more damage in at a slightly longer range in addition to dealing damage as soon as the left mouse is held (vs Greater Storms's delayed damage) and using less Stamina overall. It's a very economical choice for mid-tier players looking to boost their damage output, though it requires being in close range to be effective. The special ability of every Salamander is titled 'Fireball', which, upon activation, instantly launches a very high-range fireball which travels at a moderate velocity, dealing much more damage and taking exactly a third of all damage bonuses. When used at point-blank range, it launches the player in the opposite direction and can enable for rocket jumping very high in the air when aimed at the player's feet. The more powerful the salamander is, the higher the player is launched in the air. The special provides multiple forms of utility for combat and navigation, such as reaching high places or gaining more distance from enemies or attacks that would have hit the player otherwise. Be cautious when using it in areas that may cause the player to fall by mistake. Trivia * All Salamander's basic attacks are able to go through walls, making them very effective for attacking most foes safely, especially those that can be found in the Nightmare. * All Salamanders take the average of two or three of the player's boosts, depending on which one is being used. * Before the Spring Update, players were able to shoot endlessly with the Forgotten Life Set, however, due to the endurance nerf, this can no longer be achieved. Gallery regsallyjump.png|Normal Salamander's jump height. whitesallyjump.png|White Salamander's jump height. blacksallyjump.png|Black Salamander's jump height. goldsallyjump.png|Gold Salamander's jump height. SalamanderSpecial.gif |The special ability, Fireball, in action. Category:Ratboy's Nightmare Update Category:Lists and Guides Category:Weapons Category:Public